Little Pink Joy
by blackstarlight17
Summary: Yeah, bad title, might change it later, but needed something fast. This is a new fanfic I made. Basically Kenshin has the urge to buy a pet, but will things go okay with him when he goes to buy a pet? You'll have to read and find out what happens to him.


Hi, I'm back people. Sorry for not being on as much as I might've been in the past. But I'm back in school and having to do homework has gotten in the way. Plus, I've been working on an art project on Deviantart that goes along with fanfics that I'm hoping to have posted soon. And I have a **MAJOR** writer's block for some of the stories I have posted right now. Especially my best one, **Revelation Devistation: Uniting Strength**.

But enough about that, I've got this one down and done. This a Rurouni Kenshin/Pokémon crossover. It has minor language, but pretty funny in some parts. Hope you like this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You going out?" Sanosuke asked his redheaded friend, while carrying a couple sacs of rice into the doujou.

"That's right. However, it might be awhile before I get back. In addition, it's a surprise for you, Yahiko, and Miss Kaoru. So you'll have to wait until I return" Kenshin spoke in a cheerful, but mysterious voice and giggled a bit that never made him seem a bit more feminine to others who heard him.

"Can't wait."

The redhead let out another laugh, leaving the doujou, walking peacefully out of town, usually stopping to say hi to some people that he knew or had to help some little girl get her doll back from some bullies. The young looking redhead kept walking until he reached a cliff with huge cages enough for a family of five to fit inside comfortably along with a few small animals as well. Kenshin waited for a cage to reach him and went inside, having it slowly moved downward to a building, matching a bit to a restaurant and hotel at the bottom.

As the cage continued downward, the samurai saw a cage go by his, with a happy couple together, the two having three daughters, each girl holding a tiny, happy, and happily barking, puppy in their arms. Once the cage reached the bottom of the cliff, Kenshin stepped out and walked into the building ahead of him.

"Hello there, welcome to Pet Palace, my name is Kenjo Palace. Can I be of any service for you young man?" an elderly, but young looking woman spoke gently and kindly towards the redhead when he walked up to the counter.

"Hello, my name is Kenshin Himora. I came here to buy a dog to raise. When I first read about them, and seen others with such pets, I've always wanted one to raise." Kenjo laughed saying that there are plenty of cats, dogs, fish, and birds to look at if he wasn't sure if a dog is perfect to have for any reason.

"Thank you," Kenshin said then walked around looking at the dogs and puppies first. He started to laugh when he saw the puppies chasing each other. One puppy in particular stopped playing and stared at the redhead with its giant blue eyes.

"Is this puppy okay to have, or is he to young to take home?" the redhead asked scooping the puppy up into his arms that stared at him to Kenjo.

"Yes, and just to let you know, in case there is any trouble with him. You just come back here in order to return him for your money or a different pet," Kenjo explained taking the money that had been handed to her.

Kenshin left with the puppy fast asleep in his arms back to the doujou, the redhead being very excited in bringing the puppy there for his friends to meet. He couldn't wait to see the surprised looks on his friends when they see his new pet. Thinking of it, he knew for sure that everyone would stop fighting for once and play with each other and the puppy more. It may not always work, but at least they'll have something to do instead of trying to murder each other constantly. When arriving, the first to see the puppy was the love of his life, Kaoru.

"How cute, is this the surprise Sanosuke told me and Yahiko about after you left?" Kaoru asked as the puppy yawned and scooted out of her lover's arms with a soft thud to the ground.

"Come back!"

"Don't worry, I think its good for him to run around and explore here, so it would feel like it was at home," Kaoru spoke patting Kenshin's shoulder.

Two hours later, the redheaded samurai heard three screams call out to him angrily, making chills run up his spine at how they sounded and was preparing to run away if it was needed. But, remembered that the screams could be about the puppy he bought and he didn't want it to get hurt, so he had to face the music as the Americans say. Kenshin ran in to the kitchen where the screams came from, seeing Kaoru sitting on the counter with Yahiko cuddled up in her arms, glaring for some reason. He also spotted Sanosuke holding the puppy in his hands, away from his body, as if he had an illness that's contagious.

"What happened…" Kenshin began until Kaoru interrupted him and started scolding him.

"That goddamn monster chewed up Sanosuke's head band while he was taking a bath not to long ago! Ate all of Yahiko's socks and sandals while he was drying off in a separate room after he had his bath! And finally, that damn thing left a _wonderful_ surprise in my blankets, just when I was about to make my bed!"

"She's right. So you should send that puppy back, and get a new one that's easier to care for. Like, a cat or a fish," Yahiko cried glaring at Kenshin with fire in his eyes.

"Well, I'll try to get a new pet and I promise clean your bed Miss Kaoru" Kenshin spoke softly in shame, feeling his face burn red in embarrassment that he chose the wrong pet for them all to raise and love together.

"Don't bother, I tried to wash the dog's crap out, but I can't get rid of the awful smell no matter what I do. So, I'm burning them in the fire under the bathhouse. While your out, the three of us are buying replacements of what we lost. Oh yeah, and Kenshin, until you get home either with a pet or not. You'll get no dinner, no bath, or sleep in your bed until that thing is gone from this doujou!" Kaoru snapped angrily. Nodding nervously, the redhead took the puppy from his brown haired friend, and left to return it as quickly as possible.

After he left, Sanosuke took Yahiko from Kaoru's grasp, holding him in his arms, to protect the boy's feet from harm of any sharp objects or surprises that the puppy may have left on the floor unknown to them. The young woman hopped down and took the youngest friend back in her arms and the three left to buy new items they lost from Kenshin's little demon dog.

The redhead returned to Pet Palace, returning the puppy, who was quite surprised for him to return so quickly, when earlier, he was so happy about getting a pet. The samurai explained, having her now understand. Kenjo explained that people make mistakes all the time and should to take his time looking around for a new pet if he was still interested. The redhead said thank you, returning the puppy back in the pen he got it from and began to look around again, but more carefully this time.

He skipped the fish, because they don't last as long as you would like them to last, especially if they're not taken care of the right way. Kenshin stopped to look at a bunch of cats and kittens. Kenjo saw him and knew what he had in mind. She told him that they were all on reserve for a bunch of people tomorrow.

The samurai asked if there were any left that were not on reserve that he could take as his own. Kenjo said that only newborns aren't on reserve just yet. However, the kittens are not ready to leave their mothers. The redhead sighed sadly at his misfortune and began to leave, empty handed and an empty heart. Kenjo stared into a dimly lit corner, thinking to herself about what was set there.

"I wonder…" Kenjo spoke to herself as she continued to stare at the corner, then to the back of Kenshin's red hair that swayed with his motion. Just as he was about to leave, with bits of tears growing in his eyes, Kenjo called him back suddenly.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked still standing at the doorway, the shop owner smiling at him gently with motherly eyes.

"Over here!" another female voice called out suddenly. Kenshin heard the voice over in the corner Kenjo was staring at earlier. He walked slowly towards it until he saw a big black dog eating its food before it looked at him to give a slight snarl.

"Not there! Here silly!" the voice squeaked again playfully.

Kenshin walked faster towards the corner, until he stopped suddenly with wide eyes at what he saw before him. He stood amazed at a small pink kitten, sitting in a sack like chair, staring at him with soft, gentle, blue eyes. It had a small oil-burning lamp sitting on a desk next to the kitten, next to the lamp was a small booklet Kenjo may have been reading earlier.

"W-what are you?" the redhead asked still staring at the kitten with him stuttering a bit at what was before him.

"I'm known as Mew, a psychic type cat. Also, my name _is_ Mew, unless I have it changed to something else by my clan members, or an owner who chooses to raise me. Also, I'm female if you haven't noticed the sound of my voice just yet," the kitten purred gently and peacefully, her blue eyes burning into the redhead's violet eyes as they stared at each other.

"YOU CAN TALK!"

"Yes, I can…_sigh_…May I ask you a question?"

"S-s-sure."

"Can you purchase me? Or, to make it sound right, I truly wish to go with you," Mew spoke stretching out her right paw to him, a scar on it to either shake his hand, or she was begging to the redhead to take her home with him.

"What happened to you? How did you get that scar?" Kenshin asked leaning down gently, touching the scarred paw, and trying to comfort it when he saw the hurt in her eyes when he asked the question.

"My first owner did this to me, because I refused his command to kill another of my own species, a long time ago" Mew sadly spoke with a few tears falling from her eyes.

Tears filled the man's eyes at what was told, a decision made instantly. Gently scooping up Mew in his arms and hugged her tightly. He felt so sorry for her that she was abused like that in her past. Still in his arms, Kenshin scratched the back of kitten's ear and told her that he'll surely take her home.

"I want to get this kitten," Kenshin giggled holding Mew close in his arms, having the pink feline's tail tickle him under the chin.

"Okay, that's three yen young man," Kenjo spoke as the redhead paid, the shop owner handed a collar and leash to him before the kitten had spoken up.

"That won't be necessary Miss Kenjo. I shall not run away this time. I promise you."

Kenshin's eyes widened when he noticed that his new kitten spoke in the same polite manner that he speaks to people, even in battle. He didn't realize it earlier until now, making him feel that the two of them will make great companions.

"Okay, bye. If you need anything just come here. I won't be going anywhere."

"Bye, and thank you Miss Kenjo" Kenshin called waving towards her with Mew tucked gently in his arms.

When half way back to the doujou, the redhead told his new friend to hide in his kimono for a moment. Mew understood, and did as she was told, knowing that on the way to the doujou, he told her about his friends and what happened earlier.

"Hey Kenshin, did you get a new pet?" Kaoru asked with Yahiko hugging her tightly, since she helped him buy new socks and sandals to replace his others, showing he can be grateful if need be.

"Yes, but I want Sanosuke to see her too."

"Hey! Sano! Kenshin's got a new pet! And, it's a girl!"

"So, what is she?" Sanoske asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and what's her name?" Yahiko asked with his voice rising from being so excited about the new pet, hoping that this one isn't like the puppy.

"Well she's a cat and her name is…MEW!" Kenshin cried happily, opening his tightly closed kimono for a pink feline head to pop out.

"Cool!"

"Amazing!"

"Cute!"

"Yes, Mew is cute as well smart. Right Mew?"

"Of course Kenshin. My breed naturally are known to be adorable," Mew purred happily, speaking in his manner of talking still.

"She's cute and she's a little pink genius," Sanosuke said reaching his hand out toward the pink kitten to pat her on the head. "But, she talks like you."

"Yeah, I saw that too. I think the two of us will get along great."

"Great. Two Kenshins," Yahiko teased.

Mew suddenly leapt onto the brunette's hand and carefully ran up his arm, she then began purring and licking his face. "Stop! That tickles!" the brunette cried out while laughing as the rough, yet gentle tongue tickled his cheek for a little bit.

Mew stopped and what it looked like, glided over to Kaoru, cuddling her the same way she did to the brunette. After snuggling the bluenette, the pink kitten leapt into Yahiko's arms purring, licking, and gently nuzzling him too. When finished snuggling, she then out of anyone's imagination did what no feline or any animal can do, except in stories, floated towards Kenshin, like she didn't care and cuddled his cheek where the cross-shaped scar had been placed.

"Unbelievable! Kenshin, that cat of yours can fly!" Kaoru gasped as Yahiko scooted behind her, being a bit frightened and startled by Mew's sudden flight, thinking she may not be of this world.

"Sorry, maybe I should've explained more about myself" the kitten spoke gently, sitting on her new owner's shoulder.

"So, wh-wh-what are you?" Yahiko asked nervously.

"Well, I am a cat of course, but no ordinary cat you maybe used to seeing. I'm a creature known as a Pokémon. I came from a different world or dimension you could also say, to here, away from my evil trainer. Also, my breed is called as the same as mine, Mew. So, now you know my history and who I am actually."

"Are there are other creatures that are as cute as you?" Sanosuke asked as he was bending over to Mew as her face blushed from his compliment.

"If you mean beside my own breed, then yes, there are hundreds or even thousands of other types. Fire, ice, insect, water, electricity, ghost, psychic, and so many other types that exist, some being mixed together. Some are cute, others, not so cute. Some can be used for contests, research, battles, so much more."

"Cool, maybe I might get a Pokémon of my own one day to care and raise. Maybe one that's like me in some ways."

"Me too!"

"That would be great!"

"I'm sure that may happen. It would be nice for others somewhat like me to hang around with other than ordinary animals."

Later that night, Kenshin shared his dinner with Mew, which she enjoyed very much and amazingly ate with chopsticks like the rest of her new friends, even though she only has three fingers to work with. After that, the redhead took a long relaxing hot bath, while Mew tossed in a few pieces of wood to keep the water warm. In addition, she used an attack she called Ember, to set the wood a flame and controlled the temperature for her friend to feel comfortable.

The samurai told the kitten that he's going to take good care of her as long as the two live, while he was changing in his room, talking through the door, Mew was giving him some privacy. The pink kitten giggled happily, telling him that she will do the same for him and their friends as long as she lives too.

After getting dressed, he let the psychic kitten come into his room, so they could sleep together happily. The kitten curled up in a tiny pink ball and slept happily next to Kenshin's head, as he slept happily too. The redhead felt so happy that he got Mew to care for, saving her from loneliness. The pink kitten no longer had to carry the fear of someone to abuse her in anyway possible ever again. She finally has someone to give her kindness, respect, and the love she wanted. She finally got Kenshin Himura, a man who felt loneliness similar to hers, saving her from diving further into it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd you think? Like it? Love it? Think it was funny and adorable?

Please read/review, it would be very nice.


End file.
